


Rawr

by trash__universe



Series: The Trash__Universe Valentine's Day Fluff Fest 2k16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor cursing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has way too much to drink, so it's Tsukishima to the rescue. Things don't go exactly as Tsukki planned, but both parties are very okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rawr

Tsukishima hates Valentine’s Day. He had ever since he was young and his parents got divorced. He just didn’t believe in love anymore. And a stupid holiday that was invented solely to “celebrate being in love”. He didn’t buy it. So, he was especially against going to the stupid “Annual Valentine’s Bash” that Sugawara held at his place every year. Only the volleyball team was invited anyways, so he really didn’t see the point. 

So, the night of Valentine’s Day, he was laying in bed like he always did, glasses over his shut eyes and headphones blaring music into his ears. It was some song about fireflies that Yamaguchi recommended him. It wasn’t bad, but he just wasn’t in the mood for some fluffy song about getting a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs.

Could lightning bugs even hug people? Probably not. 

He’s just about the switch the song over when his phone beeps for the first time. Yamaguchi is generally the only one who texts him this late at night, so he was a little surprised when it wasn’t the custom text tone he had set for his best friend. He was tempted to ignore it when it beeped for a second time. 

Which was annoying. Who the hell texted people after midnight? It was just rude. 

When Tsukki reached for his phone, he accidentally knocked it from his bedside table, onto the floor, so he was left flailing over his bed reaching for it, before gravity kicked in and sent him rolling right over the edge. Okay, if he wasn’t annoyed before, he definitely was now. Grumbling, he unlocked his phone, opening his recent messages. 

And great, the messages weren’t even from a number he knew. Despite this, he still opened the messages, pulling up the pictures that were attached with it, _praying that it wasn’t some random guy’s dick pic_. The first picture finally loaded and it wasn’t a dick. No, it was _freckles_. A very close picture of freckles he knew all too well - the ones that dusted over Yamaguchi’s shoulders and collarbones. The ones he only got to peek at when they were in the locker room changing or the rare times Yama actually stayed the night. The freckles he thought about a thousand times, but never actually touched. 

He closed the first picture, quickly loading the second. It was similar to the first; really it just looked like the photographer had simply zoomed out, capturing his whole upper body this time. Yamaguchi’s cheeks were pink beneath his freckles, reminding Tsukishima of a strawberry. His very cute best friend of a strawberry. 

His phone dinged again. It was a text rather than a picture this time. 

>>From: Unknown Number  
Strip cards against humanity

Another Ding. 

>>From: Unknown Number  
Yams really sucks at this game. 

Tsukishima would never admit it, but he scrambled up off the floor, typing out a quick message before tossing his phone to the bed. He’d been planning on sleeping, so he’d only been wearing his boxers, but now that was obviously not an option. He didn’t even pay attention to what he was putting on, just shoving his legs and arms in the required holes to get dressed. He lept for the phone when it dinged again. 

>>To: Unknown Number  
Who the fuck is this? 

>>From: Unknown Number  
Slightly insulted that you never saved my number. 

>>From: Unknown Number  
I think this is shot number twelve for our favorite lightweight. 

The second text arrived with the third picture of the night. Hinata and Yamaguchi were sitting across from each other, both clad only in their boxers. Tsukki tried not to make a mental note of it, but damn, Yams was wearing was wearing Tsukki’s favorite of his boxers. The ones with the little grey stars all over them. Fuck, whoever was sending these to him obviously wanted him to have a stroke. Or a heart attack. Maybe both. 

Hinata and Yamaguchi’s arms were twisted together in front of them, locking the pair in place as they both took a shot. Yama’s twelfth? He definitely wasn’t going to let this go any further. His best friend was lucky to suck down two beers most nights, but twelve shots? Someone had to have been pressuring him. God, he should have just sucked it up and went to the damn party in the first place. 

He ran down the stairs less than gracefully, doing his best imitation of an elephant stampede. His mother was still in the living room, eating ice cream from the bucket and watching the Titanic - like every Valentine’s Day after his father had left. 

“Kei?” Her voice was muffled, since the spoon was in her mouth. She quickly popped it out though. “Where are you going? I thought you were staying in tonight.” 

Tsukishima had to suppress the exasperated sigh he so wanted to let out, but there was no way his mom would let him out of the house alive if he started copping an attitude with her. And there were more important things for him to think about. Like Yamaguchi’s freckles and star boxers. _And his well being,_ the rational side of his mind reminded him. 

“Yamaguchi got himself in a little bit of trouble. He needs me to come get him.” He explained, trying to remain as vague as possible, hoping his mother would fill in the blanks however she wanted. He wasn’t going to just tell her his underage best friend was getting exceedingly drunker as the night carried on. She liked Yamaguchi too much to want to know that.

“Tadashi? Mmm, you better take the car then, sweetie.” Tsukishima wondered if sometimes his mother was too nice for her own good. Akiteru certainly was, and he was an apple that didn’t fall far from his mother’s tree. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled in reply before leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I won’t be gone long.” He didn’t like leaving his mother alone too long on Valentine’s Day. She tended to get into the wine not long after she finished her ice cream. And that usually lead to her sobbing on the floor about how pathetic she was for not moving on after his father left her. Kei was usually left to pick up the pieces and get her into bed, something he never mentioned no matter how many years he did it for her. 

His phone dinged then, reminding him that someone else needed his help tonight. Someone very important. 

“Be safe.” His mom called after him as he headed to the front door, toeing his shoes on and grabbing the car keys where they hung by the coat rack. 

“I will.” He replied with a sigh. 

 

 

The drive to the Sugawara residence was a short one, but one filled with many dings from the phone in his pocket. Dings that he stubbornly didn’t check because he was not the type of person to even think about texting and driving. Well, he actually thought about it this time… but he valued his life more than whatever stupid text the unknown number was sending him now. When he found out just who was texting him, he was going to tear them a new one. 

Sugawara’s house was small, and the driveway was already packed with cars, so Tsukki left his parked on the side of the road before trudging up, walking right through the grass because Suga deserved whatever trouble he got in for the small, torn up patches. 

Tsukishima only had to knock on the door once before it suddenly swung open, revealing a rather tipsy looking Hinata. The human embodiment of sunshine had nothing but smiles for him, and he was sure that angry vein that popped up on his forehead sometimes was thoroughly pulsing. 

“Oh, Tsukki, you’re here!” He found himself with two arms full of excited ginger as the smaller boy pounced on him. “‘Guchi won’t shut up about you. He missssses you, Tsukki.” 

“Get off! And don’t call me that!” He shoved Hinata away, but the boy really didn’t seem all that phased. He just ran off down the hall, wearing nothing but his boxers. Suddenly, Tsukishima wondered if he wasn’t prepared enough to continue into the house and see just what his team mates had gotten up to. 

But Yamaguchi needed him. He missed him, apparently; wouldn’t shut up about him. 

With a long suffering sigh, he kicked off his shoes by the front door, shutting it behind him before making his way down the hall Hinata had just bolted down. The sound of softly playing music soon reached his ears, muffled beneath the hoots and hollers and giggles that were coming from Suga’s living room. 

He didn’t know what he expected, but this sure as hell wasn’t it. Suga and Daichi were huddled in one of the giant arm chairs, chatting among themselves while Noya, Tanaka, and Kageyama seemed to be arguing over who was best in bed - Asahi, Ennoshita, and Hinata. In the time it took Tsukki to get to the living room, Hinata had flopped himself in Kageyama’s lap, talking animatedly to Asahi and Yamaguchi about how it felt to handle his boyfriend’s balls. Volleyballs, the ginger clarified after a moment, since the shy ace had turned about twenty shades of red. 

There was also some sort of drinking game going on between the rest of the second years, but Tsukishima only had eyes for Yamaguchi. Sitting there in his starry boxers, freckles on display for everyone to see… the way his face lit up when he finally looked at Tsukishima. The smile that made his heart freeze in his chest, because Yamaguchi had _never_ looked at him like that before. The beating started back up with a vengeance. 

Tsukishima watched as his best friend scrambled to get up, his long limbs getting tangled together and making him stumble gracelessly. He found those long, tanned arms around his shoulders in minutes, the press of Yamaguchi’s face into his neck turning his cheeks bright red. 

“You came…” Tadashi murmured against his skin, and Tsukishima just nodded, hands coming to rest gently on the other boy’s exposed hips. 

“I came to take you home. You smell like vodka, Yamaguchi.” And vanilla, and the sharp tang of salty sweat that always clung to his skin when he was drinking. Tsukishima wanted to lick him in that moment, to taste the sweet tang of Yamaguchi’s freckled skin. But he was the sober one. The one that had to be responsible. 

“Mmmm… you smell like the moon.” Yamaguchi sighed happily, seeming content to snuggle his best friend in the middle of the doorway, right in front of their friends. “Mmm, Tsuuki, rawr.” Then Yamaguchi was giggling against his neck, tickling at the skin there. 

Tsukishima sighed, gently prying the clingy boy off of him. “That’s a very good lion, impression, Yamaguchi.” He wasn’t even going to touch on the fact that Yamaguchi couldn’t possibly know what the moon smelled like. He stripped off the hoodie he had on, leaving him in some sort of dinosaur pun t-shirt. “Here, let’s get you in this, it’s cold outside.” He wasn’t even going to attempt to search the crowded living room for Yamaguchi’s discarded clothes. 

“N-no, it’s not my lion impression.” Yamaguchi complained as the light blue hoodie was forced over his torso, though he was compliant enough to shove his arms through the sleeves, which covered his hands since it was in Tsukki’s size and not his own. He excitedly noted that the fabric smelled of his best friend, the scent comforting and enveloping him. 

Tsukishima sighed, he should have grabbed some sweatpants for Yamaguchi before he left his house. Or maybe just some socks. “Okay, okay. What animal is it then?” He’d been around his lightweight of a best friend long enough to know that the best way of dealing with drunk Yams was to just let him talk out whatever was on his mind, or he tended to just get super frustrated with the whole situation. Which sometimes led to waterworks, and he was not down for that tonight. 

“Not uh animal, Tsuuuki.” Yamaguchi’s arms were back around him, and Tsukishima could clearly hear the snickers coming from the boys that had stopped to watch the scene unfold. He felt the tips of his ears quickly turning red, he wasn’t used to being so gentle with Yamaguchi - or really anyone - in such a public setting. 

He sighed, shifting to lift Yamaguchi so the smaller boy could wrap his legs around his waist, since it was clear that he had no intentions of letting him go any time soon. “Alright, what is it, then?” He carried the drunk boy into the kitchen, which wasn’t far thanks to the open floor plan of the house. 

“Itsa dinosaur, Tsuki.” Yamaguchi replied with a large smile, his eyes looking slightly glazed over when he looked up at Tsukishima. “I thought you knew everything about dinosaurs. Oh! Listen carefully, I’m sure you can translate.” He was digging for a glass in one of the many cabinets when Yamaguchi leaned up, hot breath against his ear as he whispered. “Rawr.” 

The sound sent shivers down his spine, and he almost fumbled the cup, but he managed to get a better grip on it before filling it up with tap water. Gingerly, he set a squirming Yamaguchi on the counter, pressing the cup into his hands. “Does it mean something along the lines of you needing a drink because you’re probably dehydrated?” 

“No, no, no!” Yamaguchi drank, though, knowing even in his altered state of mind that Tsukishima would make his drink the whole glass of water whether he wanted it or not. “There, you’re a really bad translator, Tsukki.” He pushed the empty glass back into the blonde’s hands, who set it in the sink to their left. 

Tsukishima nodded. “You know I am, Yamaguchi. I’m totally hopeless in English class without you.”

“Mmmm, yeah, totally hopeless.” Yamaguchi giggled, hands rubbing softly over Tsukishima’s shoulders. They were so strong, so perfect. The touches made the blonde shiver, though, eyes slipping shut for a moment. “Rawr, Tsukki. Do you wanna know what that means?” When he finally opened his eyes, Yamaguchi was looking at him expectantly, those dark brown eyes so full of wonder. 

Tsukishima never wanted him to look at anyone else like that. 

“Sure, Tadashi, tell me what it means.” He smiled softly; Yamaguchi had always had a way of melting him. 

“Rawr means ‘I love you’ in dinosaur, Kei.” Despite his previous confidence, Yamaguchi squirmed as he spoke, not fully meeting Tsukishima’s eyes. The nervous air around him was enough to knock the air right out of Tsukishima. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Tsukishima found his lips pressed gently to Yamaguchi’s in a tender kiss. The hands on his shoulder clinched into the Dino-mite t-shirt, desperately telling him not to pull away. Instead of one long kiss, their lips met in a series of short pecks that slowly grew longer, lazier. More languid. 

Tsukki’s hands slipped up over Yamaguchi’s thighs after they finally broke apart. The brown eyes made no moves to break away from each other. How could he have ignored it all this time? The way his heart stuttered in his chest when Yamaguchi smiled, the urge to protect him from anything that might wish him harm, the fact that not only could he stand being around Yamaguchi, he craved being around him. 

It took him a moment, but Tsukishima finally spoke, a shy smile twitching on his lips. “Then I guess I should say that I ‘rawr’ you too, Tadashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first part of The Trash__Universe Valentine's Day Fluff Fest 2k16. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and have a great V-Day. <3


End file.
